


Stirred

by sarken



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: F/M, Rachel's Rules About Drinking, TSP Comment Fic, Vodka Martinis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith intentionally drinks lousy booze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stirred

**Author's Note:**

> Not strictly a New Year's story, but written for the prompt "New Year" at Those Stories Plus based on one of Keith's New Year's Eve photos.

Vodka martini, shaken, not stirred. That's his black-tie drink: a cloudy, weak _vodka_ martini.

It pisses Rachel off, but only because it's supposed to. She tried to teach him to be a better drinker, but every time she got the man near a bar, he got a little worse. He made it all the way down to slushie-style margaritas before she realized it was a game, and the night she watched him down a Smirnoff Ice was the night she jumped his bones.

He tasted like sugary artificial lemon when she kissed him. She hoped she tasted like gin.

The James Bond vodka martinis are the worst, though, because he's wearing that God damned tuxedo and he knows how she feels about vodka. He _knows_ how she feels about garnish, too, but he slides that fucking green olive off its little stick and presses it against her lips, and maybe there are people watching, but she parts her lips and lets him push it past her teeth, sneaking his finger deeper into her mouth than it needs to be. 

She flicks her tongue against it. It's cruel, but he started it, and there's no way she's going to suffer through the evening alone.

He tastes like vermouth and vodka and terrible hors d'oeuvres when she kisses him, her hands beneath his open shirt. She probably tastes like that fucking olive; he and it were the only things to pass her lips, but he doesn't seem to mind. He drinks her in as he slides her pants off her hips, and when she settles her knees around his thighs, his warm hands curve over her bottom, urging her to move up.

She grabs onto the headboard when he touches his tongue to her clit.


End file.
